どうやって私を好きですか？
by annetheauthor11
Summary: アニー...私と私の人生。これは私の話です。警告：不完全で悲しい！


どうやって私を好きですか？

Arwen Plummer

Chapter 1?

こんにちは、私の名前はArwen Plummerです。私は私の人生の最も困難な時代の中で私の話を分かち合いたいと思います。 5年生から始めましょう。私は新しい学校に通っていました。私は友達がいませんでした。それは新しい始まりにとって恐ろしいスタートでした。私はベイリー、エマ、そして私が思い出すことのできない名前の別の女の子に会った。 Alyissaが私を殴ったときの事件のためにチャータースクールを想像して私の古い学校を去り、私たちはその午後出発しました。学校は私のお母さんに電話しましたが、事件のわずか3時間後です。一年後の5年生で、私はラインで立っていた、おそらく昼食のために、ブライスA.は私を押しのけました。私はそれが1日の終わりだと思った、私は本当に間違っていた。日付は2014年10月20日でした。私は頭の後ろに当たって、濡れた草の中に押し込まれました。私は自分自身のために起きることができなかった、または他の誰かを助けることができなかった、私はほとんど友達がいなかった。翌日のシリアでは、シリアが私に叫んでいて、なぜ神を知って怒っているのか分かっていた。ブライスは私を押しつけて私を雌犬と呼んで、私は戻って叫んだか...少なくとも...しようとしました。

数日後、アンドリューは私を怒らせて、私に失礼な名前を呼んだ。私がバスで私の座席から出て、アンドリュー彼が私の目の前で切って私を旅行させようとした時と同じ時に、彼は本当に怒った。時々彼が私に本当に怒ってしまうと、彼が幼児であれば叫んで叫ぶでしょう。

2014年10月27日、Hunterは、ドアハンドルがある机や鉛筆のように、私のものではないものに触れるたびに、いつでも電話をかけることができます。それは本当に私の感情を傷つけ、私は何をすべきか分からなかった。私の数学の授業では、私は小物のボールを使用することに決め、それを落としました。ハンターは私が触ったのでクラスに電話した誰もそれを使用することを許可された誰もあなたは教師が何をしたと思いますか？先生はまったく同じ日に何もしなかったブライスA私の弁当箱で掘っていた私はそれが大丈夫ではないことを彼に言った、それは私がそれを触れたくない私のものです。彼はすべての私のものを投げ捨てて、私の素敵なニンジンを押しつぶしました。それは本当に長いものの1つでした...

私は悪化していたと感じていました。そして、私はそれについて何をすべきか分かりませんでした。次に何が起こったか...火曜日と木曜日に私は行かなくてはいけません。Tech Labの幼稚園児を助けてください。私の兄は時々見えますが、私はそれを心配していたユーザー名のパスワードをどうやって知っていますか？私に言ってしまった。私は嫌いな先生の教室にいなければなりません。私は彼が何をするのか分からなかったので、私は怖がった。私は数年前に彼を知っていたので、彼は何をするか考えていました。できるだけ早く彼から離れました。教師はそれを完全に無視するように「キャッチ・ザ・ガールズ」のゲームだと思っていました。約5分後に少年が残ったので、私はとても安心しました！正直言って私は学校に戻って少し怖いです...私の雑誌で私は書いています、 "私は学校に行こうとしています!ブライス・Aが私を見て、私のところをたどって、私を悪名を私に呼び寄せてくれて、彼はちょうど純粋なものだから！すべての時間!」（4ページ）を参照してください。

ブライス・アンダーソン、ブライス・アンダーソン、ジョニー、デビッド、ブライアンカ、ジョシュ、オースティンが私を「雌犬」と呼ぶようになった。ブライス・アンダーソンはそれを私に囁いて、申し訳ない。

ハンターは2014年にノートを "Hello sweetie！"と書いたノートを11月14日に渡して失礼になった。そのメモは私のものではありませんでした。2014年11月17日の数日後、少年は雪の中で私を押して、1年半前に車の事故で私の傷跡のために私を罵倒しました。私はまだ少年が誰か分かっていませんが、私にはまだこの日まで苦しんでいる怪しい名前を呼んでいます。いくつかの名前は、 "雌犬、バンデージ・フリーク、バンダード・ビッチ、ゾンビ、母親のファッカー、ファット・ガール・ラップ・ガール、ヒルビリー、ヒルビリー・バッチ、そして最後は馬鹿げた雌犬でした。彼らは私の顔にまっすぐに言う。言葉は雪の中で押し下げられている以上に傷ついています...言葉は私が今年後に思っていた以上に傷つきます。ベンジャミンは私にスノーボールを投げ、ブライアンは子犬があなたのスノーボールを手に入れたと言ってきて、ベンジャミンは「あなたはそれについて何かやっていますか」と言っていましたか

11月12日にベンジャミンが私を雪に押し込んだ彼は言った、 "彼が言った、"私はあなたの顔が血まみれになるだろう誰かを言うことを迷惑を掛ければ... "コーリーさん、彼らに私の主要な話が、本当に修正されていなかった...だから罵倒が続いて、継続したが、時間とともに悪化した。

私は数週間を過ごしましたが、12月1日と12月5日にはBriannaの木が私のことを囁いていました。そして、5番目のAndrewは私に悪い言葉を呼んでいて、私にも私に尋ねました。バスを止めたのは、私はできるだけ幸せだった！

数日後の12月16日、私はアンドリュー・リースによって蹴られました！彼らは私に何か本当に怪しい名前を呼んで何度も呪っていました。最も有害なものはエマが来て、私は一度のために私のために固執する友人を持っていた私は本当に幸せに作られたそれらで叫んだが、それは、私はスライドにブロックされ、不適切突いた一日だった...ビッチとリタードあった...

後冬休みエクスプローラのためにグループに追いつくために本当に楽しいものがいくつかありました。私と私の心から遠ざかっています。私は「ちょっと痛いわけじゃないよ」と言ったけど、 。 Stilesは私の腕をつかんで、クラスの前で私に叫んだ話に私を押し込んだが、事は私が友達を助けようとしていたことだ。その時、Stilesはとても変わったので、彼女は赤ちゃんを持つつもりだったので、彼女は不思議に思っていたのだろう。ブレースは同じ日に私を撃つふりをした。私は先生に話しましたが、彼女はちょうど彼に話したことについては何もしませんでした。それは本当に私を怒らせた。

2015年3月13日、誰かがテイラーと一緒に「君がそれを手に入れるまで撃ちなさい」と私をつかまえた。アンドリューは言った： "私はあなたがファックバスケットを作ることができないことを賭ける！"私はそれらを無視して遊ぶことを無視した...彼らは "それを作ることができないか、あなたの失敗あなたが知っているすべての人に "...だから私は試してみたが、彼らは続けて"失敗！ "と言いました。私はそれを笑ってみましたが、実際には本当に傷ついていました。それとも

彼らは私が賭けをしたいのか尋ねました。私はそうしたくないので無視してテイラーと話を続けるテイラーにはイエスだと言ったが、私は男の子にもノーと言った。彼らは答えとして否定しません。彼らは言った、 "あなたはそれがあなたのために何かをするように撃つ。しかし、もしあなたがお見逃ししたら、私たちはあなたを大嫌いのように扱います」私はテイラーと話をして、少年を無視してもショットを見逃してしまった。それから彼らは私を雌犬と呼んだ。もう一度やってみましたが、それまでに私は泣いていました。彼らは、最悪のものが世紀のファックだった前に私が言及したルネの多くを私に呼び始めました。そして、それは何かが私をあまりにも傷つけてしまったことを確信しています。私は言ったこれは大丈夫ではないことを停止してください彼らはもちろん、彼らは聞いていない人は聞いていないが、誰が私は裁判官である、彼らは再戦を頼んだ。私はそれらを無視してテイラーと私は私たちがスライドできるように歩いた。その時、私はそれが何だったのか分からなかったが、それは彼らが私に何度も着用せずに話すので、私がこれまで言及していれば、あなたは理解できないだろう...今、私はそれが本当に難しいことだということを知っている私は誰とも日付を記入していませんでした。私は誰ともセックスしていませんでした。その時、私は13歳です。私は10歳でした...

2015年3月20日...これはかなり難しい日です。 ..同じ日にはまだ長いです。ベンは、2日目の休憩の間に、私を混乱させるのが正しい時だと決めました。彼は言った、 "ここから逃げる"それを肩をすくめたそれは私には何もなかったそれは大丈夫だった。私は「何でも」と言って、それを完全に無視していたが、それは起こったことではない。ベンの友人の一人、Rileyは、私が犬のようにshoo-shooを始めた。私はそのような状況に陥ることを望んでいないので、注文を延期して命令に従いました。私は言った、 "それをやめるのをやめて！このように行動している少年たち...それは私を苦しめる。 OK？私は世界があなたのくそであるかのように振る舞います。私は親友のハンナとジェイソンと一緒に戻った。私は悲しいと感じ、私は好きです。私は私を愛する人々に囲まれていましたが。私は次に何をしなければならないか分からなかったが、私が何をしたとしても、親切で優しさを使って素早く効率的にする必要があった。私はそれらを傷つけたくはありませんでしたが、私は彼らに私の痛みを見せたいと思いました。

私は外に座っていて、ダミーはジョナサンがそこにいることに気付かなかった！昼食の真ん中に向かってジョナサンは "お尻の警戒！"と言った。私は先生に走り、彼らの行動について語った。彼女は何をしたのですか？絶対に。何もない。

翌日、私はフープを撃っていた、テイラーと私はお互いのバスケットボールを試してみたかった。しかし、テイラーはアイデアを十分に乗り越えていませんでしたが、彼女は私が彼女を永久に連れてきて、それを返すことはないと思っていました。私は本当にそれを試したがっていましたが。時々、私たちはボールを比較し、どれが色のサイズとバウンスに基づいてよりクーラーであるかを見ています。私は去って、大丈夫だと言いました。私はちょうど他の人々と遊びに行くつもりです。彼女は続いて、私は彼女が何をしていたのか、彼女がどこに行くのかを知ることができなかったのか分からなかった。私は、私が一人で離婚して他の友人になることを望んでいたと言いました。それは彼女が獲物を捕獲しようとしているストーカーやライオンのようなものでした。私たちはまだ友達ですが、本当に私を傷つけます。同じ日、私は休憩の後に歩いていたし、ビリーは「クールな表情でバンデージの雌犬がいる！」と言った。私は気分が良いのでシャットダウンしたが、現実には憎しみや失望の気持ちを止めたくなかった。これまで楽しかったこの子に向けての悲しみ。私はそれを完全に無視しましたが、おそらく教師に言わなければならなかったでしょう。彼は私にボールを投げた。これは大きな問題ではないはずのもう一つのことですが、私は泣いていて大変なことになりました。私はなぜ彼がそれをしたのか分からなかったが、それは私のボールを私から受け取り、それを私の頭の上に投げた。それは大丈夫ではなかった。あなたがいじめられている場合は、すぐに手を差し伸べてください。毎日私は書くことができないこれらのことのいくつかを冗談にした。私が書く他のもの。

第2章?

私は正式には中学校でしたが、大きな家の中ではトップ3のグレードの1つでしたが、その後、高等学校がありました。中学校のようなぼかしですが、私はそれについていくつかのことをしています。学校の初日から始めましょう。新しい学校の新しい女の子はどうだった？私たちはカフェテリアに入った。最初の日のものはすべて私のものだったが、私にとっては財布とぬいぐるみのバトン、ゴンゴンだった。私は彼女を残したくなかったので、私。私たちはジムに行きました。そして、私はあなたの中の誰かを見回すように言った、私はその時の広い世界の中で私の好きな人、Hannah Gentherを見ました！彼女は私が笑いながら回っている間、私を彼女の腕に引っ張った。私たちは非常に長い夏のあいだにお会いできてとても幸せでした。

学校の最初の週は実際に大丈夫でした。しかし、私はいくつかの問題がありましたが、私はそれらに入るつもりはありません。毎日何か新しいことと可能なことがあります。この男は地獄のように確かに高校ではありませんでした。私は階段の下で数回押されましたが、私は心配しませんでした。今年は大丈夫だろうと分かっていた。それはちょうど、私はそれをやった。最初の数か月を説明する方法はわかりません。

2015年12月に私が覚えていない名前の男の子が私を階段の下に押し込み、Band-Aid Bitchと私を罵倒し、私が無価値な人だと主張しました。同じ男の子は、私が友人になった2月まで私を罵っ続けています...これは私がハンナや他の何かと抱いていたような最高の友情のようなものではありませんでした。少しでも私たちはこんにちはと言いたいことはほとんどありません。私たちはまたさよならを言う。私たちは大丈夫だと確信していますが、それは特別なものではありませんでした。

新しい年、ああ、新年、それはついに2016でした！新鮮な自分自身のために立ち上がる、それは長く続いていない..アンドリューは私の学校に移った。しかし、私はノアに会った。ノアは私が今までにない最もかわいい男の子でなければならなかった。私たちは地震で一緒にエッセイをしました...ビデオも！それから、私は6年生がかなり良い年になったと思っていましたが、それ以外の部分はぼやけていました。

私は友人とアートクラブにいることを覚えています。私たちは、レコーディングルームの図書館で、プロジェクトに取り組んでいて、私たちの次の会議を計画している私たちのうちのほんの数人だけを作りました。ハンナ、マディソン、ノア、エリ、私はそこにいました。私はちょうどそれが驚くべき時間だと言った。ある日、私たちはチップの箱を持ってきました。それですべてがとても良いと感じたことは驚きでした。あなたは私を迎えていませんでした。ハンナと私はいつものように親友でした。実際、私は新しい友達を作りました。ビクトリア、ビクトリアは美しい女の子だった。彼女は私の身長の高さで、彼女の髪の毛に少しのハイライトを付けていた。私はまだこの日まで友人だったが、以前と同じくらい話していない。私がアリゾナに移住したすべての人に夏の初めに参加しなければならない年の終わりに向かって私を彼女に紹介します。ノア、ハンナ、マディソン、そしてエライはすべて叫んだ。ハンナと私は一週間の睡眠をとる予定だった。ノアと私は一日のためにすばらしいアミューズメントパーク "エリシィズ"に行きたいと考えていました...マディソンと私はパーティーをして一緒に遊びに行きました。そして最後にエリと私は一緒に昼食に出かけて私の家に遊びに行きます。言及したくない別の友人を追加しますが、彼は本当に良い友達だと言います。

6年生は素晴らしい年でした。しかし、私のお母さんにとっては、それは良いことではありませんでした。どうやら、彼女はプリンシパルとカウンセラーとの接触が多かったようです。私のいじめは非常に深刻でしたが、私はそれが私のように私を愛する友人を持っていたのであまり心配しませんでした。私の友人がいなければ、今日私はどうやってここにいるのか分かりません。

第3章?

その夏は狂った夏だった私は少しでも友達と一緒ではない、そして7月にアリゾナに移った。私はU-Haulに乗っていた。私が思っていた私のお父さんとかなり面白かったです。最初の日に私のお母さんの誕生日がありました。すぐに、私たちは泳いで行きました。アリゾナは私のために巨大な冒険でした。私が親友と分裂したときでも、私が自閉症の新しい親友を作ったときでも。アリゾナ州での私の人生はすべて狂っています。それはこの章の内容です。現在、私の親友と分裂すると、私の心は完全に壊れましたが、後でその話が続きます。

私が初めて作った初めての友達はAmberでした。本当に背の高い美しい女の子です。今、彼女は人気のある女の子の一人です。私は本当に彼女とはもう話しません。私たちが話すとき、私たちはたくさん話します。

私は彼女の妹、クロエと本当に良い友達になった、彼女は本当に素敵な女の子です。私はカップケーキを食べている友達と私の誕生日パーティーをしました。そして2日後、それはバイオレットの誕生日でした。小卵の誕生日、私は彼女のカップケーキをvupcakesd、彼らは本当に良かった。彼らはイチゴのものだった。彼らはココナッツも持っていました。それは素晴らしいものでした。

学校の私の最初の日学校の私の最初の日は狂った一日でした。私は自分で何をするのか、私は友達を作り、彼らが私をどのように扱うのか確信が持てませんでした...

スペイン語が嫌い初日の学校、私はそのクラスにいたくはありませんでした。私のスペイン語の先生は素晴らしいですが、私は本当に彼のクラスにいられません。私の最初の友人はAlexisでした。私たちは永遠に親友になるだろうと確信していました。私たちはまだ友達ですが、私たちはもう何度も話しません。私は目を覚ますかもしれません...彼は他の絶対的なものでした。背の高い、メキシコ人、黒髪、とても暑い！私が彼に会った瞬間、私はこれが私の親友になる人だと分かりました。しばらくの間彼はそうだった。私たちは週末のほとんど毎日遊びに来て、地下室に行くことがあります。プールに行くこともあります。私たちは自転車に乗ったり、昼食に出たりすることもあります。彼と私が一緒にタコベルに出かけた後、ポーラーポップスを手に入れた後、湖に行き、一緒に30分間座った。私は恋に落ちたことに気づいた。私が今までに認めたことは一番難しいことでした。彼と私はその後、私の父の家に遊びに出て、まだ外に出て、彼は私の親友です。私は彼に好きだと彼に言いました。今日まで私はまだそれを後悔しています。しかし、彼は私が決して忘れないだろう、彼は今までの私の最初の抱擁に私を引っ張った！そして、彼は私に言った...私は永遠になるだろう...彼の親友はそれ以上何もない..私の心はそれらの言葉を聞いて沈んだ。それと同時に、私は親友がいることを知って非常に満足していました。

2ヶ月前に...私はグレースに会いました！グレースは背が高くて痩せていて、縮毛とメガネを持っていました。今日まで彼女は私の親友であり、いつも私の親友になるでしょう。私たちは、私たちがボーイフレンドを獲得して外に出るまで一緒に生きることを終わり、一緒に大学に行くことに決めました。私は彼女の数学教師でした。可能性があるすべてのものの。私は数学が好きではありません。私は数学をうまく使っていません。しかし、本当に良い先生がいました。今日まで、私たちは永遠に親友になるでしょう。私がいじめられたときに私の7年生の時がありました、私がいじめられた時に私の7年生に私が自殺を試みたと思った時に私の7年生の時がありました。私は自分自身を殺したいと思っていました。なぜ私はすべてが分かっていなかった...私はちょうどそれが方法であると思った。

11月には私の最初のサッカーの試合がありました！それはパウダーパフ、そしてすべての女の子サッカーチームと呼ばれました。私たちには2つの慣行があり、その後は1つのゲームがありました。何も私にはたくさんの意味があった。よかった！私の両親は、明らかに彼女と一緒に食事をしました。私たちはCreekside Taco Shackでタコスを手に入れました。彼らはとても良かったです。最後に私たちは砂の中で遊んで、一緒に星を見ました。彼は去ってしまう前に靴を履いて砂を入れるのにどうしましたか？

クリスマスは素晴らしかった！アリゾナには私の最初のクリスマスがあります...しかし、私はそれをどう考えるべきかわからなかったので、私は地下室を逃してしまい、犬がサンタさんからのトリートメントに欠場しました。私はあまりにも多くの雪を逃しましたが、それは慣れなければならなかったものでした。

これはレーガンのないクリスマスでした。レーガンは当時6歳で、私の親友だった。私たちがコロラドに住んでいたとき、私はそれが必要な時にいつでも抱擁する人でした。今年の半分が終わったので、私は最後にユニファイドスポーツクラスのエリヤになったことに興奮しました。正直言って、私はエリヤに対して本当に大きな怒りを覚えました。そして、私もマニーに会いました！彼はユニファイドスポーツクラスで残りの年のパートナーだった。ユニファイドスポーツが何であるか分からなければ、それは基本的に特殊教育と非特殊教育を組み合わせたクラスです。ハドリー、エリヤ、オセアニアのような子供たちがたくさんいます。私はその年の残りの間それをしました。私の年は恐ろしいことではなかった！私はいつも私の問題について話をする友人がいました。一年を通じて、いつもの浮き沈みがありました。私はいつもそれらを乗り越える方法を見つけました。私はEythen、Grace、Elijah、Hadley、Manny、そしてもっと多くの友人に行くべきだった。

私はスペイン語で特に成績が上がっていました。私がそれらを必要としたときに行く友人を追加してください。ですから、アリゾナでの最初の1年は恐ろしいことではありません。当時は春休みのほぼ終わりでした。私はその春休みを何回か覚えていません、それはほぼ1年前です。物事は変化していた！やっと自分で立ち上がることができました。最終的に物事が良くなっています。グレースとの私の最初の戦いを追加...それは非常に楽しいことではなかったと言うだけです。

4月中に私の父は彼が外に出ると決めました...止めてください。彼は5月か4月の間に引っ越しました。彼が出てきた日には黄色のトラックがあり、あなたと一緒に私を連れてきて、あなたの新しい家を初めて見ました。誰にとっても驚きでしたが、彼の弁護士は特定の日付までに移動するように彼に言いました。

私のお父さんが引っ越してからJessicaは私のお母さんに近づきました。ところで、ジェシカは私のステップ・ママです。私はそれが私には普通だと感じるが、他の誰にとっても普通ではない非常に奇妙な家庭を持っている。私はある家に2人のお母さんがいて、もう1人のお父さんの家にいます。私は素晴らしい2人のお母さんと1人のお父さんを持つことができると思います。私は踏み台を持つことは決してありません。

学校の最後の日に年末にコミックコンに行きました。私は私がとても嬉しかったと叫びました！ DanTDMはComic-Conに参加しようとしていた！彼はそうではありませんでした。それは大丈夫です、私はとても楽しく過ごしました！それは夏の公式なスタートだった。数ヶ月で13歳になった誕生日でした。6月にコロラドとカリフォルニアに行きました。私の父はコロラドに私たちを連れて行った。私のお母さんはクリスチャンの家族と一緒にカリフォルニアに連れて行きました。旅行の質問と私は一緒にビーチに行きました.1対1のボードウォーク、海のカーシート、砂の中に座って、私が去る時間。 7月中に私たちはお母さんの誕生日を迎えました！私のお母さんには誕生日おめでとう！それから私の誕生日に来て、私はずっと年を取っていました。私は私の誕生日パーティーのために16日に私の名前3の親友を私に持っていた。私の実際の誕生日は11日だった。私の親友グレースは私を驚かせ、グランドキャニオン湖まで行った。グレースは私が驚いて私を殺すつもりだったと思った。彼女は私が驚きを嫌うことを知っている！誰もそこにいる、私に驚きを与えないでください！私の誕生日パーティーは16日です！私は何が上に行くのか分からず、それはすべて驚きでした。私が尋ねたように私の13歳の誕生日のための驚きのパーティーが、私は驚きが私の不安にそれを嫌う。私たちはアーケードの場所だったメインイベントに行きました。忍者コース、レーザータグ、ビデオゲーム、ボウリングがありました。ボウリングに行くホースは、私たちが出発する前の最後のものです。その後、ベーコンとチーズでチリのフライを買った。グレースは私たちのためにボールを手に入れた人でした。クリスチャンは私たちを笑わせる私は何をしたのか分かりません。その日は誰もがいつも私の周りにいてとても幸せだった。私はまだその日からすべての写真を持っています。そんな楽しい一日！

次は8年生でした。最終学年の中学校。

第4章

school学校の初日は大変だった。私は自閉症の女の子と友達を作りました。彼女の名前Madi。彼女が大好き！私は前年から教師の大部分を知っていました。私の好きな先生は私の数学の先生でした。彼女は8月の月の学生に私をノミネートしました。私は全市の前で賞を受賞しました！それは素晴らしいものでした。私は、市長の隣に立って、プラークと私の不一致の靴で私の写真を撮ったことを思い出しました。私は、ラーズンさんが私の好きな先生だったと言う必要がありますが、まだです！今年は驚くべきことに私は素晴らしい教師や友人がいる。私は途中でいくつか失ったが、それはそれの価値があった。

私は友人の大きなグループとトリックや治療を行った！それはとても楽しい！キャンディー、衣装、楽しかったのは本当に楽しかった！私たちには15人以上の人がいました。それはいつもより8倍近くありました。グレースは私たちと一緒に来ることができなかった、彼女はその夜、他の友人と計画を持っていた。その月はすばらしかった、私は全く拾われていなかった。

感謝は最高でした！私は食事のためのプライムリブを持っていた...私はそれが脂肪ステーキの大きな塊のようなものだったという手がかりを持っていなかった...それはHORRIBLEを味わった！ 11月の残りの月は正常な月でした。人々は私を数回拾いましたが、私は戻ってきました。それはすべての嫌悪者を閉じた。私の親友と元親友はいつも助けてくれました。残りの年はむしろ普通のようです。


End file.
